Suager Revenage
by NekoDarkness
Summary: Seto comes home mad and wants to kill something. But Joey has a better plan that involves sugar, dress-up clothes and his 'Light' friends. Warning: Yaoi Pairings Rating may go up for future chapters.
1. Pick on Seto Day

Me: I just had to made this short story!  
Neko: Where did you get this idea?  
Me: _Point towards Danger at computer desk_  
Danger: _Laughing her head off at some funny stories  
_Me: We have been reading some stories that involved the 'Lights' and Sugar affects.  
Neko: Was that one of the plot bunnies in the closet.  
Me: That one kept escaping so I used him.  
Neko: Hey Danger can you do the honor over here?  
Danger: _Without looking away from the computer_ N.D. Does own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Everything was nice and quiet in the Kaiba Mansion for Joey until……

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL!!!!!!!!!!!" Seto shouted as he entered the living room.

"Woah, Dragon, what happen to you, and who are 'them'?" Joey asked when he saw his lover. Seto was covered in paint, feathers, and socked to the bone with water still dripping off him.

"ALL OF THE YAMIS DECIDED IT WAS PICK ON SETO DAY OUT OF NOWHERE!" Seto shouted as he slammed his ruined briefcase down on the coffee table.

"What tricks did those demons do to my Dragon?" Joey asked as he followed Seto toward the bathroom.

Seto calmed enough to answer, "After the meeting about the new duel disk designs, it was lunch time. I was the first to walk out of the meeting room and to have a bucket of paint drop on to my head. I spotted that freaky Egyptian Marik laughing his head off down the hall."

"My guess was that you chased him, right," Joey said as he helped Seto get some of his painted clothes off.

"Of course who wouldn't, as I chased Marik around the corner I was hit in the head with a pillow by Yami. I fell over myself on to my back and was then continually hit by pillows. The tanner Yami helped his twin with the attacks," Seto said.

"Oh you mean Atemu, and how does Bakura fit into this?" Joey asked as Seto got into the shower.

"Well, after the attack the other yamis used their shadow magic to get away. I went to the bathroom to clean off a bit, I should have just come back home at that point. So when I entered the restroom, I heard the door lock behind me and laughter out of nowhere. Then after that bastard albino stopped laughing, he saids 'Have fun taking a dip' as water started to fill the room," Seto said over the running water.

"Sweetheart, you just rest now and let this pup take care of everything else," Joey said as he picked up the clothes off the ground.

"What are you going to do?" Seto asked as he got out of the shower.

"Just leave everything to me, I have a plan to make them think that they shouldn't mess with this dog's dragon," Joey grin evilly as he left the room.

* * *

Me: Don't Forget to review!  
Neko: Can't wait to see what Joey plans!


	2. Chatroom Meeting

Me: Konichiwa Mina!  
Danger: *Growls at author*  
Me: *Starts walking slowly away from view*  
Neko: Danger! Leave her alone, it's not her fault that school started last week and she had homework on top of doing work.  
Danger: She should be able to leave a note or something!  
Me: Gome Gome! (Sorry Sorry) At least I put up this story. And I'll do the poll later too.  
Neko: The first part of this chapter is all about the names in the chatroom. Enjoy!!!  
Danger: And N.D. doesn't own yugioh  
Me: And don't forget to review by pressing on the green button after the chapter and leave a comment!

* * *

Chatroom names:

Joey- MasterPup100

Yugi- 1/2KingGame

Ryou- AngelWhiteHair

Malik- CuteEgypt289

Heba- PrinceEgypt007

* * *

_1/2KingGame logged in.  
PrinceEgypt007 logged in._

1/2KingGame- Hey Bro! How's everything on ur side?

PrinceEgypt007- Fine, everything has been great here with Atemu. Yours?

1/2KingGame- Normal over here at the game shop.

_CuteEgypt289 logged in._

CuteEgypt289- Hey guys haven't talk to you guys in a while.

PrinceEgypt007- Yea I know. How is everything over at your place?

CuteEgypt289- Normal chaos over here, except Marik tried to scare the neighbors by controlling the mailman again.

1/2KingGame- What did he do this time?

_AngelWhiteHair logged on._

CuteEgypt289- made him strip in front of them. Poor ladies, I don't know how they have live by us for so long.

AngelWhiteHair- O.O what did I walk into?!

1/2KingGame- Nonononono, Ryou it's not what u think!!!

PrinceEgypt007- It's just a prank

CuteEgypt289- Marik made the mailman do it to the ladies next door.

AngelWhiteHair- oh that's makes since now, well it's not as bad as what `Kura did at the zoo

CuteEgypt289- couldn't be that bad

AngelWhiteHair- He let ALL the animals go and then blow up the place

PrinceEgypt007- That one zoo that was just mention on the news last week?

1/2KingGame- Bakura really blow up the place, with what?

CuteEgypt289- Maybe with some fireworks, that is what was found to let off the explosion near the main food court's kitchen

_MasterPup100 logged in._

AngelWhiteHair- yea, I find out he found the fireworks at the old warehouse that was a theater's store house

MasterPup100- hey guys!!! Talking about how Bakura blow up the zoo?

CuteEgypt289- yea basically

1/2KingGame- How has it been Joey?

MasterPup100- this evening, Seto wasn't happy

PrinceEgypt007- What had to fire some more employees?

MasterPup100- oh no, he came home covered in paint, feathers, and water and really wanted to kill something

AngelWhiteHair- Do you know who did it?

MasterPup100- OH YEAH! And I'm glad all of ya guys r here. Could you help me with my plan?

CuteEgypt289- Count me in!

AngelWhiteHair- sure would love 2

PrinceEgypt007- let's get whoever did it!

1/2KingGame- What do you need us to do Joey?

MasterPup100- come to the warehouse Ryou mentioned and I'll tell you when you get there

1/2KingGame- Do we bring our Yamis also

MasterPup100- I only need you guys, and can you keep this between us only actually

AngelWhiteHair- Why can't we tell them?

MasterPup100- They would actually rune the plan if they knew about it

CuteEgypt289- Ok…… When do we have to meet up?

1/2KingGame- how about 2morrow at 12 after I close shop for lunch

MasterPup100- Perfect! And make sure ya guys bring an appetite when you get there, I'll take ya to lunch as thanks for help

AngelWhiteHair- Sounds great, well I have to go `Kura is home and is acting really weird to my opinion. See ya

CuteEgypt289- Yah I have 2 go 2, need to feed the trickster bye

MasterPup100- see u guys 2morrow too

1/2KingGame- Ok Bye guys

PrinceEgypt007- see ya next time! XP

_CuteEgypt289 logged off.  
AngelWhiteHair logged off.  
MasterPup100 logged off._

1/2KingGame- Oh be4 I forget, I guess our plan to have the yamis play together didn't back fire today

PrinceEgypt007- Yea I have notice that, Atemu came home laughing really loud

1/2KingGame- Yami 2, he came home laughing his head off, but I also found a feather in his hair when started talking about what happen

PrinceEgypt007- What strange about that?

1/2KingGame- he said it was from playing a pillow fight with everyone

PrinceEgpyt007- Where did they find pillows and a place not 2 destroy anything with them

1/2KingGame- Yami said they used their shadow magic to get pillows and to make a room so they wouldn't destroy much of anything

PrinceEgypt007- it's always some kind of war with our yamis huh?

1/2KingGame- I guess so, see ya bro

PrinceEgypt007- see ya Bro

_PrinceEgypt007 logged off.  
1/2KingGame logged off._

* * *

After Joey got off the computer, he grab his list for his shopping trip.

"Alright, now all I need is to these two stores to get the last components for my plan," he said as he started to walk out the front door.

"Where are you going?" Seto asked before Joey grabbed the door knob.

"To get a few things for tomorrow, I'll be ba.. HEY!" Joey replied while Seto grabbed his list.

"Tons of sugar,and copys of key to warehouse.... which warehouse?" Seto said before giving the list back.

"The theater's, oh I need your help with some part of my plan," Joey explained.

"Sure anything, what do you need pup?" Seto asked. Joey explained his plan to him and Seto just grinned more evilly as he listen.

"Hurry back and be safe out there," Seto said after Joey stopped talking and contiuned out the door. As Joey drove into town, Joey used his laptop to do his part of the revanage plan.


End file.
